The knight and the peasant girl
by samuraihime19
Summary: Ichigo is a knight and comes across Orihime saving her life. When Orihime discovers the secrets about him and karakura will she remain at his side? And why does Aizen want with Orihime and Ichigo? will he pull them apart or kill them both? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

In the feudal era there existed many powerful kingdoms in Japan, one such kingdom was called Karakura. The king Kisuke Urahara ruled with his queen Yoruichi. They had brought in an era of peace after the hundred year war and had a powerful alliance with the Seireitei kingdom ruled by KingYamamoto. King Urahara has an elite force of knights known as the stealth force. Ichigo Kurosaki was the leader and best swordsman in the kingdom with his deadly sword know as Zangetsu. Second in command was the master Archer Uryu. Other exceptional knights such as Renji, Chad and the youngest recruit Toshiro all formed part of this group of knights.

"Victory is ours!" Ichigo exclaimed as all the soldiers in the field rejoiced. They had just conquered the rebel forces in the outlying village that had been plotting to invade Karakura in response to raising taxes on their trades once more. The general Gin was standing by Ichigo shouted "Capture the women and the children as payment for crimes committed against his majesty!"

"What is this madness? That was not part of our plan? You want to make slaves out of these people?" Uryu asked in a defiant, sharp tone.

"Hold your tongue, Archer!" "I would only make slaves of the children we will take the women to Aizen, he could use some new whores in his business and to warm our beds tonight."

"The king would not be pleased with you Gin, defying his orders like this. We were just told to cut down these rebels. Nothing more" Ichigo said.

"Got a soft spot for these rebel whores I see," Gin said as the scowl on Ichigo's face became more defined. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist to keep himself from slitting Gin's throat for giving such outrageous demands.

"It's not fair to them Gin, They did not do anything wrong, we should not punish them for this. They are only innocent women and children" Ichigo pleaded.

"So I should just slaughter them all then, right, the rebel bastards' bloods runs through the children's veins after all and rape the women. These bitches deserve it for giving birth to these bastards and allowing them to get out of control" Gin replied with that evil grin only Gin can give when speaking of such cruel and inhumane things.

"Gin! I plead with you not to do anything rash let us just capture them and take them to the king and he will decide the outcome of these people!" Ichigo pleaded in an outraged manner.

"Fine then, Sir Kurosaki, that seems fair enough" he paused and smiled when he addressed Ichigo and said "but we both know the fate of those women and children who are captured from previous battles. Regardless of your petition to the king, he will still side with me on this issue."

Ichigo gritted his teeth and left Gin's side, for he could not stand to look at a man so disgusting. The rest of the men pitched their tents as dusk approached. The army would spend the night here before taking the captives back to the city.

Ichigo rode through the village to find a place to eat dinner and look around the village. A woman's scream startled him. "Get off me!" exclaimed the woman. "You ungrateful bitch! Stealing from me when you already owe me money after all I've done for you!" the man standing over her said, pulling out a knife from his side. "I'm sorry, I just need some food please...don't do this. I promise I wouldn't do it again. Spare me." she said her voice trembling as fear consumed her and closing her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Spare me?' the man said in a mocking tone and cackled. 'Why should I? You come by my stall to steal bread while I am preoccupied and have not paid me a cent since you started coming here and you want me to spare you? I'm sorry sweetie but your luck just ran out. You know what the punishment for stealing is don't you?" Orihime closed her eyes once more to prevent herself from seeing the raised knife that would swing towards her and take her arm off.

She awaited her fated, but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes Ichigo was standing before her with his hand gripped tightly around her attacker's wrist stopping the knife. "Who are you?' the man demanded looking at Ichigo. 'What the hell do you think you are doing?" the man shouted once more.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki, leader of the king's knights and I command you to leave this girl alone." Ichigo said flatly. Ichigo loosened his grip and the man lowered his hand.

Orihime stared at the man who was her savior. _A knight? A knight in shining armor has come to my rescue? _Orihime thought to herself. _Now I know I am truly dreaming._

"You have no business here!" the man exclaimed. "Step away from the girl or I will use force against you." Ichigo said coldly.

"That bitch owes me money. I will not stand for this." he said.

"I will pay you. How much does she owe you." Ichigo said

"One hundred silver coins!" the man said. Ichigo reached in his cloak and tossed the man a pouch with the money. "Now leave her alone" Ichigo said. The man grabbed the money but was still outraged at Orihime and lunged towards her with his knife despite Ichigo's warning.

Ichigo drew his sword and pointed it at the man's throat before speaking, 'I will not tell you again peasant. Leave the woman alone or there will be bloodshed." His tone as cold as ice in the coldest of winters. The man smirked at Ichigo, "and if I don't" he said mockingly. Ichigo wasted no time and said, 'I hope you made your peace with God. May he have mercy on your pathetic soul.' he said as he decapitated the man in front of him. The man's blood spilled out and Ichigo pulled his sword back towards him watching the man's corpse fall to the ground.

Ichigo glanced at his sword watching the blood dripping from the blade. 'I hate to dirty my sword. Such a pain in the ass it is to keep it shiny and get the blood stains out." he said in a somewhat humorous manner wiping the blood of his blade. He turned to face Orihime. 'Are you okay?' he asked her, gazing upon her beautiful but dazed face. "Yes, I'm alright." she said.

'Best if you come with me, the streets are not safe for you now.' Ichigo said.'why?' she said. 'I saved you from death and all you can say is why? Not even a thank you for your beloved hero?' he exclaimed in a joking manner.

Orihime was embarrassed and flustered and exclaimed, 'I am so sorry, Thank you sir! Th- thank you, thank you!You are a brave knight in shining armor and I am forever in your debt!' Orihime shouted. Her cheeks were red and flushed and she bent her head towards Ichigo. Ichigo stifled a laugh but could not hold it in anymore. "I was just messing with you...knight in shining armor that's so hilarious.' he burst into laughter again.

She smiled 'that's not funny! Here I am trying to thank you seriously-" she started but was cut off by Ichigo. "It's okay' he said, 'I know what you meant, now come with me we should not get into anymore trouble tonight. What is your name anyway?' he inquired. "Orihime" she replied. 'A lovely name, it suits you well. I am Ichigo Kurosaki.' he said slyly making her blush redder than ripe apples in the market. "do you trust me?' he asked the auburn haired beauty and stretched his arm out towards her. "yes " she replied. she placed her hand in his and together they rode away from the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

After riding into the village Ichigo and Orihime stopped at the tavern to get some dinner. They chatted about the food and she thanked him again for saving her, feeling like she could never thank him enough. They got along splendidly for only knowing each other for a few hours. Ichigo wondered what this strange feeling was that washed over him when he looked at her. Her hair, her skin, those eyes, glowed like an Angel, truly heaven sent. Orihime could not help but stare at his stoic features and wonder why she felt so safe with this man as if she had known him her whole life and as if nothing else in this world mattered more to her than him. 'So can you tell me how a lovely lady such as yourself was in such a situation?' he inquired to his lovely companion.

' I wasn`t always a peasant you know. My mother and father worked in the royal courts. Both my parents died when I was young from disease and my brother raised me, but last year he was sent into battle and died leaving behind a debt. So I started working as a maid for the noble family but it still wasn't enough-'

'So you became a whore?' Ichigo interjected.  
'WHAAAT? I am no such thing!I am a virgin and I have never let anyone touch me or sell my body. I have some pride and respect for myself!' Orihime exclaimed.  
Ichigo was dumbfounded and shocked by her outburst.'Good to know. Sorry I disrespected you. I mean no harm' he said wearing a smirk as he spoke.  
'you think you're a smartass don't you?' She said bluntly.  
'Don't think, I know princess but you might want to stay calm and not draw attention to yourself. My general Gin wants to take all the women here and sell them to the pleasure house in our kingdom, so if you don't want to end up being a real whore I suggest you stick with me and do what I tell you.'

'Thats outrageous he can't do that!' she said.

'No but he can, its one thing I don't like about war. To see the remaining children and women treated like this is terrible.' he said.

' A soldier with a conscience, thats new.' she stated coldly.

'I have two sisters and I lost my mother when I was young too...So yes forgive me if I have a heart.' he replied. 'I'm sorry' she whispered pausing for a moment to study his sadenned face.

They finished their meal and walked outside. Before mounting the horse Ichigo looked at her and said, 'I can't promise you anything but I can try to keep you safe but only with your permission, Orihime.' She was touched by his concern.  
'Well after all you have done for me I guess the least I can do is trust you. I will stay with you Lord Kurosaki.' 'Okay then, its decided. When I take you with me, I will provide you with a better life but remember to go with the flow, okay.' Ichigo said.  
"yes, I understand,' Orihime said before taking his hand to mount the horse.

He took her back to the tents where the soldiers were and noted that no one was around the main tent. Okay he thought, safe to go in. He enetered the tent to find Renji and Uryu talking around the table. 'what the hell are you guys doing here?' he asked. Renji and Uryu looked up. 'Just enjoying some sake Ichigo,' said Renji already in a drunken slur 'and who is this lovely creature with you?' he asked bowing to Orihime.'how would you like to be with a real man tonight instead of this panzy next to you?' Renji slurred in a humored tone.  
'oi Renji, her name is Orihime and she's want a whore go get your own there's a whole village down there for you to chose.' Ichigo shouted 'A woman as pretty as that can't be a whore.' said Uryu ' or...are you a whore Orihime?'  
'I am most certainly not a-" Orihime's fuming voice was cut off by Ichigo's hand over her mouth. 'Most certainly not a what?' Uryu asked confused from Ichigo's movements.  
'She is most certainly not a virgin, she's a prostitute' Ichigo said giving Orihime a stern look hoping she would get te message and play along. Orihime was still fuming but remembered to agree with what Ichigo said and nodded. 'Too bad, I wanted to be your first. Hey Ichigo can you give her to me when you are done with her?' Renji said.

'No! Enough of this! she is mine and no one else comes near her... you got that stupid baboon!' Ichigo shouted in rage. 'I`ll talk to you in the morning when you are sober. Good night!'

'I am not drunk!' Renji said in a drunken stupor getting up as he spoke but struggled to find his footing before falling to the ground and passing out. "God you're hopeless' Ichigo said leaving and going to his tent where he could be alone with Orihime.

'What was that back there. Why did you tell them I'm a prostitute?' Orihime asked confused by the events that just unfolded. 'Because Orihime, they prefer to take virgins to the whore house as new merchandise than those that are not. like a new toy.' Ichigo said.  
'So you've been there a lot since it seems like you know so much about it.' Orihime teased.  
'Thats not the case in point.' Ichigo retorted in a flustered manner 'I've never gone there, I have respect for women.'

Orihime giggled at his flustered face and by how red he was turning from her accusations. 'Okay, ok I'll stop teasing you, I'm sorry' Orihime said.'So how is this sleeping arrangement going to work? Am I sleeping on one side or with you?'

'Damn it, I didn't think that far,' Ichigo replied startled by the question blushing at the thought of sleeping with Orihime. 'You can just sleep right next to me... so it would look like we were sleeping together if anyone comes in and asks questions.' said Ichigo.

'Fair enough' Orihime said ' Oh by the way if you wanted me to actually sleep with you, you could have just said so seeing as though you saved me that is one way I can repay you.' she said slyly and got ready to go to sleep. 'As if you would be that easy, I thought you said you never used your body as payment' he said sarcastically. He barely knew this woman yet she was already playing with his heartstrings, what was she doing to him? he wondered. She turned towards him and spoke " there's always a first time for everything.' she said with a smirk on her face. She then saw Ichigo taking off his armor and his shirt and thought she got a nosebleed from staring at him. She never noticed how muscular he was. So thats what he's hiding under all that armor he should never take it off she thought to herself then shook off the thought feeling the heat and a blush on her checks. Maybe she would change her mind and want to sleep with him.

'what is it? Do you have a fever?' Ichigo asked with a blank expression on his face, staring at the woman who seemed in a daze. "No everything is fine. Good night Lord Kurosaki." she replied. 'you can just call me Ichigo' he said to her. ' okay good night Ichigo' she said and placed her head on the pillow. Ichigo smiled upon hearing his name escape her lips and joined her after. 'good night Orihime' he whispered.  
-

The next morning Ichigo opened his eyes feeling like there was something heavy on this chest. He looked down to find Orihime's head resting on his chest. Her shoulders were also resting on him and her right arm wrapped around his chest. A crimson blush appeared on his face. Not wanting to wake her up he was stuck in an akward situation not knowing what to do. All he could do is wait for her to wake up. he looked at her peaceful sleeping face, admiring her beauty and stroked her hair that covered her face while she slept. Orihime's eyes fluttered open after a few minutes. Not fully registering that she was on top of Ichigo she smiled and said Good morning but before he could reply she shot out of the bed and bumped her head on his nose. "Ow" they both screamed before looking at each other and after the pain from the impact passed they giggled. "I'm so sorry Ichigo, I didn't mean to sleep on top of you. I'm so sorry please forgive me." she exclaimed frantically. He smiled at her before saying 'its okay, you were sleeping so I know you didn't mean to.' Some akward silence filled the air for a few minutes before he said ' we will be getting ready to leave shortly, so best if we get ready.' Orihime nodded in agreement

They all got ready and headed toward Karakura.

To be continued...

A/N: So I am a fan of Game of thrones and decided to incorporate that idea into this bleach fanfic. this is my first so let me know how I can improve, shoot me ideas and review my story please :) I also own nothing...blah blah disclaimer stuff. 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I would just like to say thank u very much to all my readers for your support it means the world to me. I am glad people are reading my story and even more happy that they are enjoying it. Thanks also for the author & story alerts and the favoriting. I will try to update every 1-3 weeks so keep reading and tell me what you think. I got some cool plot twist and history coming in the next chapter so look for it. Anyways here is the next chapter hope u enjoy!)

The blue sky began to be enriched with differing embers of red, violet and orange hues. It was close to sunset and Ichigo and the army had returned to Karakura. It was a large city in Feudal Japan surrounded by lush landscapes as far as the eye can see. Mountains towered to the sky on the east and grasslands and meadows were present on the West of the majestic city. The city also had a large river that ran on its outskirts which was a valuable water source for the thriving city. They came upon the large drawbridge which was surrounded by large stone wall to protect the city from attack. They then made their way to the castle to have an audience with the king. Ichigo, Uryu, Renji, Gin and the rest of the elite stealth force bowed before their king.

'Welcome back!' Urahara said with a goofy smiled on his face. 'I see many familiar faces made it back in one piece. That's great to know you all didn't die on me.' he said bursting into laughter. Everyone smirked and laughed with their king's sarcastic welcome except for Ichigo who scowled at his sarcasm as usual.

'So I take it the rebel forces in Shinjuku have been silenced and victory was ours.' Urahara said

'Indeed, it was a victory your grace.' Gin replied with his infamous creepy smirk only Gin could give. Gin then gave Urahara his full report on the battle.

'Very well so everything went good all in all, that is a relief to hear.' Kisuke said.

'King Urahara, I brought back some of the women and children from the rebel town as captives. Should I inform Aizen of new stock.' Gin inquired.

'No' Urahara replied with a sudden tone of anger in his voice. Everyone gasped, shocked by the sudden anger their king displayed before them. It was a very rare sight to see the King with hatred overshadowing his face. 'How dare you bring up that issue again Gin. I stopped doing that after what happened in the two raids previous to this one. I will not allow any more captured women to be taken to the pleasure houses. The captured children will not be enslaved either. I am trying to be a better king. I would like them to be treated properly and with respect. As knights you will find good jobs for the women so they can support their children. We could use more cooks and maids in the palace and in the city. 'Kisuke replied.

' My King I didn't mean to -' Gin started but was cut off by Urahara.

' Enough! You dare to question your King's orders Captain Ichimaru? Or would you prefer if I stripped you of that title?' Urahara asked in a menacing tone.

'Of course not your grace. I apologize for my insulting actions' Gin replied and bowed before excusing himself from the King's presence. Murmurs erupted in the room as Ichimaru left. Moments after, Kisuke spoke again and the men silenced themselves to hear their king's words.

'When I first took the throne here the rebel forces of Hokkaido in the North were not pleased since I was not heir to the throne. The king before me King Amagi had been poisoned and as you all know and had no children. Somehow he named me heir to throne since I was the king's hand and his most trusted knight and friend. The Hokkaido rebels raided our city and caused many casualties in the revolt one year ago and I had no choice but to execute them. We took the women and children from Hokkaido and imprisoned them for being involved in the revolt as well because I didn't have the heart to kill them. However my merciful actions were part of my undoing when they bribed some guards and escaped causing more uproar in our city. Out of rage, hatred and bad judgment I made the children slaves and the women whores even though death might have been kinder. Since that time I have regretted it and swore to never do it again.' Kisuke said.

Ichigo and the other knights stood there amazed that he had talked about those events. Everyone in the stealth force knew that the king did not like to discuss the previous painful events and no one would dare to question or defy him either. Ichigo joined the knights one month after that raid and only heard rumors of what had transpired. Never did he think that he would hear the first accounts on what happened during that time from the king himself.

'Well if that is all take the women and children to the town and find proper jobs for the women and good homes for the children tomorrow.' the king said.

'If I may speak my king,' Ichigo interjected and paused waiting for a nod of approval from the king before proceeding 'My sister is in need of another hand maiden, I was wondering if I could take one of the women whom I saved on this raid as one for my sister.' Ichigo asked.

'I thought your sister already had one?' the king asked.

'Yes Karin does but my younger sister, Uzu is insisting that she has one as well if it is alright with you my king.'

Renji burst into laughter. 'Your majesty what the strawberry means is he's in love with this peasant girl he saved and wants to be with her. I don't remember her name but she had an exceptional figure and orange hair too so they can have children that are both beautiful and smart.' Renji said mocking Ichigo.

'Hold your tongue you stupid baboon! No one asked for your opinion!' Ichigo shouted angrily in defense.

'You don't say. Well its fine with me you could use a woman in your life Ichigo that way you can lighten up some. You won't be acting like you have a stick up your ass anymore.' Kisuke joked.

Ichigo sighed, 'whatever I give up.'

'Hey Renji if your upset with the idea you can take a girl home too. That's why you have such a bad temper right? No love in your life.' Urahara said.

'Thank you my king...I'll think about it.' Renji said.

'So now that everything is settled that is all for today you may take your leave. Everyone will be allowed to take tomorrow off to celebrate the victory today and then I will meet with Lord Ichigo and Renji the following morning. Is that clear?' the king said.

'Yes Sir!' all the soldiers shouted in unison before leaving the king.

The soldiers left Kisuke's Throne hall and went to the courtyard downstairs. Ichigo went over to see Orihime who was standing with another girl who was a bit smaller and had shoulder length black hair. 'Hi Orihime. Are you okay?'Ichigo said. She nodded before he spoke again. 'The king approved you being able to stay with me.'

'That's great news.' Orihime said. She then looked at Rukia, 'Oh how rude of me, Ichigo this is Rukia, Rukia, Ichigo.'

'Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki.' he said.

'And I'm Renji' Renji said looking at Rukia. _She's so adorable_ he thought to himself. She looked at him before speaking, 'hey I know you from somewhere...oh yes you're the guy who barged in the pub last night and started a bar fight after you got drunk' Rukia said.

'What I never...oh yeah...maybe I did but I'm sorry about that. I was so wasted last night I couldn't remember shit!' he said laughing to himself. _Great_ he thought _trying to make a good impression and all I end up doing is making an ass of myself. I can't believe she remembered that._

'I hate a man who can't hold his liquor!' she spat.

"What the hell woman! I'm trying to be nice and apologize and all you can do is insult me, and here I was about to save you. I was going to offer you a better life if you wanted and you can come back to my house to live and be my maid/chef. But after all this you can forget it!' Renji argued.

'Be your maid/chef...that's a load of bull you really just want me to be your whore. You disgust me! You're just like every other man I've met. I will not give in to being treated like some doll!' Rukia argued back at Renji.

Orihime felt awkward and stood there silently not knowing what to do and Ichigo finally intervened. 'Enough you two!' he said. 'Look Rukia I know Renji looks like a bad guy and acts like an ass' 'HEY!' Renji shouted as Ichigo spoke.

Ichigo continued, 'but the truth is he's a good guy and I trust him with my life. If he says he's going to protect you he will. You will have a better life being taken in by him and sheltered instead of finding a job and starving from not having enough money like many other peasants here. '

'I just met you and Renji, how do you expect me to trust you?' Rukia asked.

'I don't. It is your choice, but you should trust us.' Ichigo said with a smile.

'okay' Rukia said. Rukia then walked away from Ichigo and Orihime.

'Renji I apologize. I will accept your kind offer….once you don't try anything funny.' Rukia said.

'Okay then we have a deal just follow me then.' He said. Rukia and Renji turned towards Ichigo and Orihime and said their goodbyes before walking towards the road that went into the city.

'Orihime, I think we should get going too. My family is in the Seireti right now. My dad had some business there and promised the twins he would take them to the city since they always pestered him about it so they all went together yesterday. It will be probably four days before they return and then you'll get to meet them.' Ichigo said looking into Orihime's ashen orbs.

Orihime giggled. 'You're talking about me meeting your family as if I'm going to be your wife or something.' Orihime said slyly watching for Ichigo's flustered reaction which she knew would amuse her.

'WHAT! WH—What do you mean? I'm just telling you what to expect don't start accusing me of-' his rant was cut short by Orihime's laughter. He looked over at her to continue arguing but was taken aback by the sight of her smiling face and the pureness in her eyes. He was so absorbed in her beauty it made him forget the very reason he was arguing with her and the topic of it as well. He just smiled with her.

'I got you Ichigo.' She teased before embracing him. 'I will stay at your side, that I promise.'

Ichigo smiled 'And you know I will always protect you too my hime.' He said before looking at her once more.

Before she could say anything else her stomach growled loudly. Ichigo laughed. 'So I take it you're hungry.' He said.

'No I'm not hungry my stomach just likes to talk sometimes…haha.' She stuttered flustered and embarrassed from her stomach ruining the moment. 'And I suppose you're not hungry at all either?' she retorted at Ichigo.

'Not one bit' he teased before his stomach let out a small growl.

'Ha you're just as bad of a liar as I am. You're a terrible bluff you know.' She said teasing him again.

' Alright you got me. I guess we should go to the tavern and eat then.' Ichigo said. He then took her hand and they both started walking towards the nearby tavern to get dinner.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hi everyone! thanks for your support. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I tried my best to make this chapter long since I haven't updated in a while. I hope it tuned out ok. I will try to update every 3-5 weeks as time permits. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Reviews appreciated but don't be too harsh ok I know I'm no Tite kubo'

'Well that was delightful.' Orihime spoke after eating with Ichigo. Ichigo smiled at her gently taking in the happy smile that graced her lips after eating a delicious meal. When they were finished they decided to head to Ichigo's house so that Orihime could wash up and familiarize herself with the new surroundings since she was going to be staying there. On the stroll back they talked about the city and the places that she could go when he wasn't there. He also told her about some of the neighbors.

'So tell me, if you didn't rescue me and the king didn't change his mind of making all the women prisoners "entertain" men then what would have happened to me and the others." Orihime asked.

'Well….you would have been taken to Aizen. He runs the houses and the king has been trying to stop him for a long time now. He used to be an honorable royal…' Ichigo said.

'WHAT! NO WAY!' she exclaimed. 'How could a royal family member go from…well….being a royal to managing women?' Orihime exclaimed, shocked by the words Ichigo spoke.

'It's a long story…' Ichigo said, sighing before he continued. 'The last king's name was Amagi and his brother was Seigen. Seigen was Aizen's father. They were a noble family, well respected and peaceful (or so it seemed.)' Ichigo paused, remembering when he first heard about the hellish events which ensued.

'The queen was assassinated in the Seireti after five years of their reign. The king was angered and driven into a state of madness and uncontrollable rage which started the war on the Seireti and neighboring towns. Seigen tried to stop him but he was too far over the edge. Amagi thought that Seigen was jealous of his power and wanted the throne for himself so one day when the king was in his usual angered and drunken state he ordered the execution of Aizen's mother. One of his most trusted soldiers killed her in front of Aizen and his father. Seigen was now in a dark place and after what happened vowed to get his revenge on his brother. He poisoned Amagi the next day and was then executed for treason against the kingdom. Aizen should have taken the throne but turned it down as if he knew the power would bring him nothing but grief.'

'Kisuke was then appointed king and Aizen decided to escape palace life and be a shady businessman. No one really knows if he's plotting to take the throne back or if he's fine where he is but I wouldn't be surprised if we hear more about it.' Ichigo said.

'That sure is a long sad story.' Orihime started grimly 'I think Aizen may be misunderstood and his poor father after going through all of that. I couldn't imagine…I never knew there was so much sadness in this town's history' she said.

_Leave it to Orihime to see the good in people's hearts. _Ichigo the time they spent together he gathered she was that kind of person. She put on a pretense to appear as if she was tough so people would not take advantage of her but deep down that wasn't her true self.

'Yeah…it's a really tragic story.' Ichigo said 'but it's what happened, so now you know the history of this place.' Orihime only nodded unable to find any words to express her emotions from hearing the story. 'Reality is harsh and cruel but it's not about what obstacles are placed in front of you. I believe it's about how you overcome those obstacles is what makes a person strong.' Ichigo said.

'Wow you sure are wise and strong hearted Ichigo.' she said glancing at him as he tried his best not to smirk from her praise but failed. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Orihime broke the silence. 'The stars sure do look different from here.' She said staring in awe at the sky above them which was now black littered with sparkling diamonds that lit up the kingdom below. It was a new moon tonight and the crescent shape of the moon appeared at the bottom area as if the heavens themselves were smiling upon Orihime and Ichigo.

'It's a beautiful sight indeed. I enjoy watching the night sky when I can get a chance.' Ichigo said. He always enjoyed looking at the stars, for when he was young his mom used to look at the night sky with him.

'Hey Ichigo? How much farther is your house?' Orihime said trying to hide the fatigue in her voice.

'Not much it's around this corner and at the end of the street.' Ichigo said.

After a few minutes Ichigo spoke, 'here's my house' he said.

'Wow!' Orihime exclaimed 'your house is big and beautiful.' She said. She stared at the mansion that was probably the size of her town's square with stone walls around it and a large wooden gate at the front with the lion Kurosaki family crest on it. 'Well I am a knight and my father is the king's hand so we're not poor.' He joked. She smiled and said 'so let's go in then.' He nodded.

He opened the gate and waited for her enter first like a perfect gentleman and closed the gate behind her. There was a stone path from the gate leading to the house and around it, she could see green grass and some gardens and trees around it. He opened the door and she was filled with awe again at how beautiful Ichigo's house was. It reminded her of her home when she was wealthy before her parents died. Ichigo lit some candles and lamps and showed her around the house. He then showed her to her room so she could relax and wash up. He went towards the back of the house and brought one of the dresses his mom had and gave it to her to wear.

'Ichigo? Are you sure its ok for me to wear this? I mean it is your mom's right?' she asked.

'It's okay Orihime. It's not a problem, maybe you and Rukia can go to the market tomorrow and buy some clothes.' He said.

'Yeah that sounds good. You have to meet up with Renji tomorrow to talk with the king so we could do that while we are waiting.' Orihime said excited for tomorrow.

After a few minutes both of them bathed and felt much better. All the grime was now gone and Ichigo especially was happy to be clean after fighting.

Ichigo went to talk to Orihime. They both sat in the back by the sliding doors and opened them to get fresh air and gaze outside. They stared at the stars and Orihime pointed out constellations and shapes that she saw. They enjoyed each other's company and Ichigo was beginning to feel more comfortable with Orihime. It was getting late now and Ichigo had to wake up early to see the king so they decided to go to sleep. He walked with her to her room and said good night.

'Ichigo' she said timidly grabbing his hand before he walked away. He turned to face her, 'What's wrong? Are you okay?' he asked.

'I just wanted to say thank you….again.' she said.

'Thanks for what? There's no need for that.' He said.

'No there is. I want to say thank you for saving me, taking care of me and treating me well….and also for allowing me to stay with you.' She said looking at the ground.

'Orihime, its fine, this is your home too now you don't have to be so formal. Just relax.' Ichigo said gently touching her shoulder, 'I'll protect you and everything will be okay.' He tried his best to comfort her. He could tell that she was scared and overwhelmed to be somewhere she didn't know. He then moved and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her and held her in his embrace. She wished she could stay like this forever, she felt so safe in his arms. The warmth of the hug and feeling of his embrace made her overflow with joy. In that moment everything was perfect _I wish to be by your side forever Ichigo_ she thought.

After she calmed down he released her, 'feeling better?' Ichigo asked his eyes filled with concern for Orihime. She nodded in response. Once she was okay then he said good night once more and they both went to sleep.

_Orihime was standing in a meadow, the sun shining brightly through the sky and rays streamed through some clouds. It was a beautiful sight. 'orihime' a voice called out to her. It called again and she turned towards it and followed it. She ran through the field and found herself back at home in her house with her brother standing next to her. _

'_Sora! I'm so happy to see you!' she exclaimed hugging her brother. Her brother hugged her in return 'I'm happy to see you too hime.' He said with a smile. The door was suddenly kicked open and a group of soldiers appeared in front of them. The man leading them went straight for Orihime and pushed her to the ground._

'_Wait! Stop!' Sora pleaded but the man ignored his plea and slit his throat._

'_NOO! Sora!' Orihime cried and shouted to the top of her lungs. 'Why? How could you kill him.' She cried tears streaming down her face like she was crying a river._

_The same man went over to her trying to hold her down and started to pull off her dress. 'No, please, stop' she pleaded, but his iron grip was no match for her. She struggled, kicked and clawed until finally she was able to free herself and run out the door frantically. She ran for her life seeing the men chasing her and bumped into someone. _

'_I am so sorry' she said. The man turned around and she realized it was Ichigo. 'Ichigo I'm so glad you're here. Please help me those men are chasing me.' She pleaded pointing at the men behind her. He smiled but his smile was sinister and his eyes were dark like those of a demon. She shuddered when she heard his bone chilling demonic voice. He sounded like he was possessed. 'Why the hell would I help a little whore like you? You are a burden and all you do is cause trouble and make those around you die.'Ichigo said. His words pierced her heart like an arrow. This man is not Ichigo, he would never talk to me like this she thought. He grabbed her shoulder and started to pull the dress she was wearing._

'_please, no, you wouldn't do this. Ichigo come to your senses.' She screamed. _

'_when I am finished having my way with you then they can too.' Ichigo said pointing to the men and smiling. He grabbed her waist with one hand and her chest with another. 'I will break you.' He whispered in her ear. He took his knife and ran it along her neckline piercing her skin as it passed. She screamed in pain as blood started to appear and flow down her skin._

_Orihime cried, 'Ichigo please. No. You don't have to do this. ICHIGO!' she cried and shouted his name once more._

Orihime opened her eyes and blotted upright from the bed. She was panting and sweating heavily as tears ran down her cheeks. Her eyes filled with sorrow, panic and fear. Ichigo was next to her holding her.

'It's okay Orihime, I'm here it was just a bad nightmare. Calm down its okay, calm down.' Ichigo repeated comforting her. 'That was some nightmare, you were screaming out so I came running in to check on you.' Ichigo said holding her tight_. I wish I could make your pain go away Orihime_ he thought to himself. After a few minutes of holding her, her ragged breathing started to slow back to its normal pace and her tears finally stopped.

'Orihime? Are you okay? It's just a dream. I'm here for you' he said. Orihime gripped him tighter and closer. 'Ichigo,' she managed to speak after choking back tears 'I'm sorry. I'm being a burden to you and causing nothing but trouble.' She said apologetically.

'Don't be ridiculous.' He said. 'We've been over this. It was my choice to bring you here. I don't want to hear you say you're a burden anymore. Okay?' Ichigo finished. He cupped her face in his hands. 'Look at me Orihime. You are not a burden to me and you will never be. You just had a bad dream, don't let it get to you. It'll be okay.' He said. She stared into his eyes. His eyes were filled with concern and hurt, he didn't like to see her in pain like this and he felt so helpless. She embraced Ichigo once more, 'thank you Ichigo for taking care of me.' She whispered. He just smiled he didn't know how many times she would be thanking him again.

'Do you want to talk about it or would you just rather sleep it off and talk about it later.' He asked.

'I really rather not talk about it.' Orihime said remembering the raw details of her nightmare. Ichigo nodded and stayed with her for a few minutes.

'do you think you will be alright now?' he asked. Orihime nodded.

'okay good to hear. Go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning.' Ichigo said as he was turning to get off the bed.

'wait!' Orihime said grabbing his sleeve. She looked down timidly before speaking, 'Stay. Please stay with me, Ichigo.'

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. _Stay with her _he taught recalling the first night they spent together feeling heat rush to his face he shook the idea out of his head.

'Are you sure?' he asked. _I guess I can sleep on the ground_ he thought to himself. He looked at her and she nodded, 'you can stay next to me, the bed is big enough' she said _and besides this wouldn't be the first time this has happened_ she thought_ no wait what am I saying, I must not think like that._

'Once you are comfortable with the idea and it'll help you sleep more comfortably then I'm fine with it.' Ichigo said as normal as he could have. He lay down on the bed next to her and tucked the sheet around her before fixing himself.

'okay well Good night Ichigo.' Orihime said.

'Good night Orihime. Sweet dreams this time.' Ichigo said.

'Yes, this time I hope so too.' Orihime said. _I should have good dreams now that I know Ichigo is here to comfort and protect me. He will I know he will _Orihime thought. Soon afterwards they both drifted into dreamland and sleep claimed them until morning.

to be continued...

A/n: Hey how was it? Good? bad? sucked? that was one hellish dream orihime had right? I hope it was ok. I wrote a long chapter because I won't be able to update for a month so I hope that kept you entertained. take care hope u liked it thanks for the support :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and could feel the sunlight on his cheeks but refused to open his eyes._ It must be time to get up. I have to go meet with the king, today _he thought to himself. _Hmmm….I don't remember my pillows ever being so soft….and warm but wait…. its moving? No it can't be I must be imagining things._

His eyes fluttered open, a little blurry at first and then he saw Orihime's neck and chin directly in front of him. At that moment he was glad Orihime was still asleep so that she couldn't see the position he was in right now where, his head was resting on Orihime's chest. He quickly but carefully, moved away from her back to his side of the bed. His mind relieved and his face showing a tinge of pink realizing the outcome if Orihime woke up first.

_This is awkward. _He thought to himself_. It's a good thing she wasn't awake. _He let out a breath he was unaware that he was holding. _I should wake her up now anyway. _He stared at her for a moment,_ even when she's sleeping she looks….wait…what am I thinking was the next word I was thinking of beautiful….no no I can't think like that. Whats wrong with me _he thought shaking his head. _No Ichigo none of those thoughts. _He sighed and gently shook Orihime.

'Hey Orihime, its time to wake up.' He said in a tender tone. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him. 'Good morning Ichigo.' She replied softly in a sleepy tone as she rose from the bed. Sunlight glistened off her face and hair which captured Ichigo's attention for a moment. He quickly averted his eyes from her, _Why am I staring at her? Ok ok calm down Ichigo_ he thought to himself.

'Well I'm going to get ready.' Orihime said 'there are lots to do today!' she was enthusiastic because today she would go shopping with Rukia to get some clothes as well as explore the town.

After getting ready and having breakfast Ichigo and Orihime walked to the town square to meet with Renji and Rukia.

'Morning Renji, Morning Rukia!' Orihime exclaimed and waved at them once she saw them approach.

'Good morning guys.' Renji said. They exchanged some small talk before Ichigo and Renji gave Orihime and Rukia some money and left to meet the king.

'How are you adjusting Rukia?' Orihime asked curiously wondering the nature of Rukia and Renji's relationship.

'Oh everything's fine. It's been ok, Renji's not a bad guy, once you get past his tough exterior, he's actually a decent person. Sometimes he acts like a stupid baboon but all men are like that are they not?' Rukia chuckled. Orihime laughed, 'well I'm glad things are going well with you and that you are getting along now.'

Rukia smiled before continuing, 'The town seems nice, and I met some nice people. Things sure are nicer here than back home. At least here we aren't close to the border of hueco muendo and it doesn't seem like they are hollows attacking people here so that is good news.'

'That's true. It was more dangerous home. I was lucky last year, I got attacked by a hollow but one of my friends heard me screaming and came to help. It was strange though I was scared but saw sorrow in its eyes. It appeared to be as tall as a human but had yellow glowing eyes and a tough white exterior to it with red stripes at certain points. The strangest thing is it also had orange hair, claws and a tail. (A/N In case I didn't explain it well, It looked like Ichigo's hollow when he was training to control his hollow powers.)

Orihime pondered while she thought about it and recalled that it was the same creature in the dream the night before_. I don't understand why I thought of Ichigo turning into that monster _she thought to herself. Her thought were interrupted by Rukia calling her name.

'Oh sorry about that. I guess I was spacing out. I'm fine I promise.' Orihime replied absentmindedly. 'Come on Rukia lets go.'

'So Ichigo, How are things with you and that girl? What was her name again, Orihime right? Is she causing any trouble for you?' Renji asked.

'She's a good person. Things are going ok. It's kind of awkward though because it's just the two of us in the house till tomorrow afternoon.' Ichigo replied.

'Oh yeah that's right your family is still away. I hope you haven't used that as an excuse to take advantage of her.'

'What the hell! Not a chance Renji! What's wrong with you.'

'Relax Ichigo, I'm only bothering you. You don't have to get so flustered about it.'

'Besides if it doesn't bother you why are you turning red like a strawberry. Are you trying to live up to your name strawberry boy.' Renji mocked.

'Hey! Cut it out already! I said everything's fine!' Ichigo shouted. ' Anyway, how's it going with Rukia?'

'Yeah, its ok I guess….though I wish she would just shout at me instead of hitting me all the time. Oh well can't have everything work out perfectly all the time. She has adjusted well though and she met a lot of nice people in the town yesterday.' Renji replied.

Renji and Ichigo arrived at the palace and were escorted to the meeting area.

"Good morning my king.' Ichigo and Renji spoke in unison.

"Ah, Good morning everyone.' Kisuke said as he walked in. 'Now that everyone is here we can start the meeting. Firstly, I would just like to say we have uncovered new startling information about another plan to invade our territory and somehow we think that Aizen is involved. I will let our ally captain of the stealth force in the Sereiti, Soi Fong inform you. '

"Thank you your grace. We have reason to believe that the number of hollows as well as the increase in hollows of stronger nature such as vasto lordes and arrancars. We have also learned that Aizen has disappeared and his whereabouts have been unknown for one week. We have reason to believe that there may be a connection with these two events but we can't say for certain. As you know King Urahara's visoreds and the king's hand Isshin Kurosaki are currently moving the hogyoku and should arrive tomorrow night or early the next morning. We don't know if there is one person or a group of individuals who are helping mobilize the arrancar but if they would require more power then the hogyoku may be targeted. It will be moved here to an underground facility within the city's walls and guarded twenty four seven. We will protect our cities and stop the hollows from crossing the garganta in hueco muendo and the menos forest to us.'

'hold on,' Uryu interjected, ' how do you know they will attack us? Do you really think Aizen has something to do with this.'

Urahara began, "Before the war broke out with king Amagi he asked for my daughter Harribel's hand in marriage. Off course I declined seeing as he might be too old for her and I would like her to have a say in the matter.'

Yoruichi stated, ' I have never trusted that man but his reiatsu was tainted ever since the execution of his father. He may feel resentment towards us still and perhaps has been planning an attack from a long time ago. All I know is since then he had surrounded himself with witches and those such as Kaname who practice the dark magic. Maybe Kaname has brainwashed him, taken his soul or just corrupted him. He's not the same Aizen we knew and I fear that he will attack us. Kaname can manipulate the hollows and their strength so I believe we may be threatened.'

Soi Fong continued 'Aizen's trustees Nnoitra and his wife Loly are currently running his business and could possibly have info on his whereabouts. We have been monitoring their hideout for some time but have not seen anything that we think leads us to believe Aizen is there. However, I am proposing to infiltrate their hideout and make them tell us about Aizen or better even lead us to him.'

Yoruichi paused before speaking to observe the reactions of those at the meeting.

'I support Captain Soi Fong's plan and would like to make preparations to carry out this plan within the next three days. Is everyone in agreement?'

Everyone chatted amongst themselves about the situation and the strategy before they agreed with the plan. Ichigo was deep in thought, three days from now he would be raiding one of Aizen's hideouts. He had never met Aizen before but knew that there was something eerie about the man.

Even though Aizen was involved in shady business dealings, the pleasure houses were mainly controlled and operated by Nnoitra. Aizen would just receive profit and income from this but no one knew what he did with it or where he lived. He was basically a ghost that changed the location of his living areas regularly making it difficult to pinpoint him and the same goes for his associates.

_I wonder what Orihime is doing right now? I hope she's safe and having fun_. _This is the second time today I'm thinking about her. Since when do I get flustered when I think about her? Though it's true I can't wait to see her and that smile of hers it….wait….damn it I'm doing it again. Focus on the matter at hand_. Ichigo sighed and refocused his attention to the group.

'Ichigo,' Kisuke said, 'may I talk with you for a moment.'

'Yes my king.' Ichigo responded and bowed. He got out of his seat and walked with Kisuke down the hall.

'Ichigo do you think it's strange that Gin did not come to the meeting?'

'Yes, but he is a strange person and doesn't normally show up to meetings anyway. I heard that he went to the seireti for a few days.'

'I don't know. I believe you should be careful. That man is not to be trusted. I think that he is working with Aizen to carry out some scheme I just don't have any evidence…call it a hunch if you will. All I know is those two have grown up together and Gin is like Aizen's advisor. Gin must know where Aizen is. We must keep him in the dark so that he will not inform Aizen. I just hope we are not walking into a trap.'

'What do you mean Urahara?'

'I mean, he may have let us obtain that information to lure us there and trap us. A surprise ambush perhaps? Or a distraction from the bigger picture? I just have an uneasy feeling about it.'

'Indeed.'

'Oh yeah. Since your father is with the group moving the Hogyoku he will not be back for another two days. Sorry about that Ichigo, I should have told you directly before just informing everyone at the meeting.'

'Its ok Urahara.'

'….. So how is miss Inoue adjusting to life here?'

'good for now I guess, though she seems a little different from when I just met her. She seemed a little cheeky and put on a tough front but as time went on…. She let her guard down. She's kind, a little too kind sometimes. She just seems different but I prefer it this way.'

'aw you love her.'

'WH-AAAT! Don't say inappropriate things like that! We're just friends!'

Urahara laughed 'for now at least. Has she told you about her reiatsu?'

'Reiatsu? What do you mean? She's human.'

'I'm aware of that Ichigo but she is the last heir of the Inoue clan. She is the only human from that clan that possesses reiatsu. I believe we can teach her to harness those powers if she hasn't done so already and she could be our ally.'

'I understand now. So that's the reason you told me to go and find her when we invaded Hokkaido. I was wondering why you told me not to focus too much on fighting and to find her. Off course when I saved her I didn't know at the time she was the same girl until she told me about herself. I only had the description of a girl my age with auburn hair and grey eyes to go on.'

' I didn't even think you would find her. There was a chance that she was dead but no matter you found her and I need you to bring her to the queen and myself. You can come with her if you'd like.'

'Yeah I guess I should. She's kinda a handful, you gotta watch her like a little child.' Urahara just laughed and stared out the window they stopped at.

'I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo.'

Orihime and Rukia plopped down on a table in the tavern. 'Wow that was fun but exhausting. Karakura has more shopping places than back home. We sure did have a lot of things we took back to the house.'

'Sure did. Are you okay Orihime?' Rukia asked.

'Yes, I'm fine. I think I'll just use the restroom and come back. It is almost time for Ichigo and Renji to come back isn't it?' Orihime said.

'Yeah it is. Its dinner time so they should be here soon.' Rukia replied. After Orihime was finished and was returning to the table she felt someone grab her arm. It man a man dressed in a long black robe and a hood covering his face.

'Come with me and don't make a scene unless you want me to hurt Ichigo Kurosaki.'

Orihime's eyes widen at his threat, she was filled with fear. _Should I try to fight back, should I scream for help. Can I trust this man not to kill me or hurt Ichigo? What should I do? Ichigo help me._ She thought to herself. The man pulled her outside into a dimly lit alley behind the tavern.

'What do you want with me? What do you want with Ichigo?' she asked. The man chuckled. 'You will tell Ichigo to inform the king that the hogyoku is not safe and will be stolen tomorrow night. He is to either double his guard on it and prepare for an attack or destroy it himself. Also tell him that that the information on the hideout is a trap.'

Orihime heard his words but could not understand why the man told her to relay the message. Why didn't he tell Ichigo or the king himself. All Orihime could see was the big smirk the man was wearing, the man seemed familiar but she couldn't pinpoint who he was in her mind.

'Make sure you relay my message' the man said again. He then turned around and walked away. Orihime started running after him but he suddenly vanished into the darkness before her, no trace of the encounter was left. Orihime quickly returned inside the tavern, trying her best to shake off the eerie sensation.

'Orihime? Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost.' Rukia asked curious to know why the auburn haired girl looked so pale as if life was sucked out of her.

'I-I'm fine Rukia.' She said fidgeting and looking around the tavern as if expecting to find the man.

Ichigo and Renji soon joined the two women. Orihime and Rukia told the men about their day and the guys were not too pleased to hear all the details especially the amount the women spent in just one day.

'Remind me not to give you any more money.' Renji joked but was interrupted by a slap on the cheek by Rukia.

'Why you little - why would you do that you should be more grateful brat?!'

"Brat! Don't talk to me like that you baboon.' Rukia shouted.

Ichigo sighed at their bickering while Orihime looked like she just wanted to run out the bar. After a few minutes of arguing they finally stopped.

'Are you finished? Let me know, because if you are going to continue I'll leave and go somewhere to have dinner in peace.' Ichigo said.

'Alright, alright lets order some food then.' Renji said. The bartender came back with a bottle of saki for everyone. They all filled their cups and toasted to a good day and Orihime and Rukia's welcome. They enjoyed their dinner and shared some more small talk, if people did not know they only met each other roughly three days ago you would think they were best friends and had known each other their entire lives.

They all had a wonderful time and now it was time for them to go their separate ways. Orihime and Ichigo said goodbye and headed home.

'Ichigo….there's something important I need to tell you.' Orihime began. She then told Ichigo about the man she encountered earlier and the message she was to pass on to the king.

'DAMN IT! Orihime why didn't you tell me sooner!' he shouted. 'Come on we have no time to waste I must go to the palace now and tell Urahara.'

He grabbed Orihime's hand and pulled her into a run. They both ran towards the castle. Ichigo quickly talked to the guards and told them he had and urgent message for the king. The king was shocked at the news Ichigo told him.

'Who is this man that told you this information Orihime?' Kisuke asked.

Orihime tried her best to explain but it was to no avail she could not see the cloaked man's face. She told the king everything she could.

'Well I guess I should take this as a warning. Ichigo instruct fifty additional soldiers to prepare to leave within the next two hours. We must protect the hogyoku at all cost.'

Earlier that same night about one days walk away from Seireti…

Isshin Kurosaki and the other men were setting up a fire in the woods. They had been walking all day_. If we hurry and start early tomorrow we will be able to get the hogyoku to the city by nightfall. If the hogyoku wasn't protected by these seals Urahara placed on them we would have just taken it through the seinkamon but he is the only one that knows how to remove them._ _At any rate we have to be on high alert in case someone tries to attack us._

After a few minutes there was a soldier yelling in the distance.

'Help me! Help me!' the man pleaded. His arm had been slashed and blood was dripping down his arm leaving a trail as he ran towards the camp. Other soldiers started running towards him to help but before they could reach him, they saw a flash of light move behind him. Blood now trickled down his neck as his face was frozen and his head slid off his neck, blood now gushed in spurts everywhere.

'We're under attack! Protect the carriage!' Isshin shouted.

One by one a large army of menos grande and arrancars emerged from the shadows. The battle was tedious and there seemed to be no end to them.

'Getsuga Tenshou' Isshin shouted as he unleashed his attack upon hollows in front of him. Isshin, the visoreds and the other soldiers fought with all their might but one by one the soldiers fell.

A man with pale skin, black hair and green emotionless eyes emerged from the darkness and faced Isshin. 'I am here for the hogyoku, hand it over and you will not lose any more lives. If however you refuse, I shall take it by force.' He said.

Isshin didn't bother to negotiate he just charged at his enemy. Over and over he attacked and was blocked. _How is he blocking my sword attacks? Can he actually predict my movements? Is he that much stronger than me?_ Isshin thought.

Isshin and the visoreds were becoming exhausted from being constantly attacked from all angles.

'master Ulquiorra, the potion is ready.' Said a fraccion.

'well then, this battle is over.' Ulquiorra said. There was a loud crackling sound before purple smoke filled the air. Within a minute Isshin, the visoreds, Karin, yuzu and a few others who were still alive were knocked unconscious by the gas.

A few hours later when they came to, they realized that the hogyoku was now missing. 'Damn it!' Isshin cursed. 'We must tell them immediately.'

Isshin opened a seinkamon and instructed Yuzu, Karin and Nel to go through it and deliver the message to the king. They went through the seinkamon and he helped himself and those who were still alive treat injuries they received during battle. This is not going to be good he thought.

Ichigo was about to move from the kings side and issue his orders when he saw the seinkamon at the doorway of the throne room glow. _Someone's coming through the senkaimon? Is it an enemy?_ He thought.

'Everyone be alert just in case.' Urahara shouted. The soldiers and guards were prepared to launch an attack if necessary.

After a few seconds, Neliel, Karin and Yuzu emerged from the gate.

'What? Hey what are you guys doing here? What happened to you?' Ichigo spoke but then froze seeing blood dripping down Karin's arm.

'The Hogyoku has been stolen!' Nel shouted. Kisuke and Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as chaos and murmurs erupted from the soldiers. Panic ensued.

Nel quickly explained everything the best she could while a doctor attended to the girls injuries.

A figure stood high in the sky wearing white and smirking at the chaos and soldiers rushing around the castle. He stroked his hand though his brown hair watching the castle below. Ichigo and Orihime was not aware that the same figure was following them from the tavern earlier that night.

'Soon enough I shall reclaim what is mine. I will kill you Urahara but first I will make you suffer. As for you Ichigo that new young woman you brought seems to have an interesting spiritual power. Perhaps I can make her awaken the hogyoku and then I will make the Kurosakis suffer. That woman will be your undoing Ichigo, she is your greatest weakness. Soon enough I will have her.'


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone so sorry it took long to update. I was out of the country for a while and had no internet access. Then I finally got back and got sick :( I will update again before the month is over so look out for it within the next week. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading :)

The man watching the panic ensue below, from the skies was none other than Aizen. He smirked thinking of the ways he could make everyone suffer. 'Soon enough you will lose everything.' And with that a cloud passed below him before he disappeared.

He was now back at his lair Las noches in hueco muendo, where he spent a long time building his underground fortress so no one could find it. He walked through the corridors before stopping at a figure standing in the dark.

'so is this where you have been all night? Or did you take a stroll in Karakura tonight?' Aizen asked the cloaked figure.

'what do you mean ? I've been here the whole time Aizen.' Replied the shadowed figure.

'Don't you play dumb with me! I know you warned the girl. Didn't you? That's why I had a sudden change of plans without your permission. We moved out tonight for the hogyoku….just so you are aware. I never thought you would be so fast to betray me.' Aizen said letting a smirk play on his lips. 'Oh and if you do that again, just know I wouldn't be so forgiving. I'm giving you a past this time so don't let it happen again. Do you understand Gin?'

'yes Aizen I understand. I will not betray you again.' Gin replied, calmly but stunned at Aizen's change in plans. Aizen disappeared into the darkness leaving Gin with his thoughts. _I guess my efforts to warn them were in vain. I must be more discreet. I follow Aizen but I will not let him take over Karakura. If I am to redeem myself to King Urahara… What am I to do?_

Everyone was still in a frenzy trying to bring the wounded through the senkaimon as the members of squad 4 were also brought in to heal them. Ichigo, Orihime, Nel and his sisters were in a corner of the room.

'There's not enough people here to tend to the wounded. At this rate –' Ichigo began .

'Ichigo….I don't mean to alarm you but I could actually heal them.' Orihime said.

'What do you mean? I know you said you know about medicinal herbs and your family comes from a long line of healers but these injuries are supernatural and can't be cured that way its much more -'

'I know Ichigo but I haven't told you the full truth…I know that you and many of the soldiers especially those in the stealth squads are called shinigami but you're not called that because you send bad people to their deaths like you lead normal people to believe. You're called shinigami because you are shinigamis. You have supernatural powers but only use them and turn into your true selves when fighting monsters like hollows. I know a lot about them they used to attack my town a lot since we bordered hueco muendo. I've seen it!' she said now meeting Ichigo's shocked eyes.

Orihime continued 'though I am a human I have reiatsu like that of a shinigami and hollow. I have powers to heal people and to shield. That's why in my town, I was shut out by many thinking that I was doing dark magic because I had these abilities. Some said I was the healing child of prophecy but many including myself only see a monster before them. I'm sure king Urahara knew the rumors….thats why he let you bring me here I'm sure….right?'

'How …. H-how did you know?' Ichigo asked. Orihime only smiled.

' I hope you don't think I'm a monster Ichigo?'

'Off course not… how could I think that. You're the same Orihime I see. I just didn't know you knew about powers….and how did you know about me being a shinigami?' Ichigo said.

' I sensed it in your reiatsu. I'd know yours anywhere.' Orihime replied. Ichigo just smiled back at her.

' I hate to interrupt this lovey-dovey moment of yours,' a man named Shinji lying close to them on the floor spoke sarcastically 'but do you think you could allow a beautiful princess such as yourself to heal me before….I don't know….I BLEED TO DEATH!' he shouted angrily as blood squirted out of his wound.

'Ahhh!' Orihime screamed 'I'm so sorry! Please stay still and I'll heal you.'

'Soten kisshun I reject!' Orihime exclaimed and Shinji was enveloped by a yellow light which formed a sort of dome around him. Ichigo watched in awe as he looked at Shinji's wound close. It was fully healed within a matter of minutes before completely disappearing leaving no trace that he had even been injured. Once he was healed the light disappeared and two yellow dots floated towards her hairpins before reforming the full flower petals.

_Amazing and she had this power all this time. How could she not tell me? ….well I guess I understand she didn't want me to shut her out. Still I had no idea she was capable of something this amazing! _Ichigo thought as he watched Orihime.

Orihime continued to heal people as Urahara spoke ' I'm glad that all of you are still here. We have had many casualties and will not allow their deaths to be in vain. This was a sneak attack that we weren't prepared for and since the hogyoku has been stolen and supernatural forces are now at work I ask that all the human slodiers return to their houses. All the shinigami and those with supernatural powers can stay and fight. We will move out at daybreak to invade Aizen's so called hideout along with squad members from the Seiteri. We will recover the hogyoku and bring Aizen to justice for his crimes against us.'

Later that night Ichigo and his sisters as well as Orihime went back of the house. Nel told the girls they needed to go home and rest while she stayed with Isshin at the castle, he was still being treated but should be fine soon.

Yuzu already formed a bond with Orihime as if they were sisters and Yuzu thought Ichigo and Orihime meeting was cute. Karin thought it was strange for a girl as lovely as Orihime to even have feelings for her brother but it was obvious that she did…well obvious to everyone but Ichigo. After they got home and Ichigo put Karin and Yuzu to sleep they returned to the foyer area.

'your sisters are so nice Ichigo. I'm glad you are so close with your family.'

'yeah we are. My dad on the other hand is a nut case and Nel is well…Nel.'

_Nel….what is she to you Ichigo. Do you like her? Do you have feelings for her? Wait why am I having these feelings am I…jealous? _Orihime thought she averted her gaze from Ichigo afraid that he might see what she was feeling.

As if to almost answer her question Ichigo began ' Nel is like a big sister I guess you can say. When my father was in hueco muendo years ago he found her wondering the forest all by herself. He took pity on her since she was alone, weak and hungry. He brought her to live with us even though she was an arrancar. Ever since then she's grown up with us and has been like our sister.'

Orihime let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief. The door then opened with Ichigo's crazy father bursting through.

'My dear son! how are you? Neliel told me you brought a lovely lady home with you. Does that mean you finally found yourself a wife and I can have beautiful grandchildren soon! I am so relieved at the rate you were going I thought you would never-' Isshin exclaimed but was interrupted by Ichigo punching him in his gut that sent him flying against the wall in a comical manner.

'Don't come to conclusions so fast without knowing anything.' Ichigo remarked kind of irritated.

Nel then came inside. 'But Ichigo she's so pretty and adorable how could you not like her? Is something wrong with you? Did you hit your head.' Nel asked.

'Stop it all of you!' Ichigo shouted, the vein on his forehead now popping out more as his face turned red from embarrassment.

'So my son…' Isshin began recovered from Ichigo's punch 'since she's been here a couple days now…have you been taking advantage of her and make her sleep in your room you sly dog, you' Isshin mocked.

'I said SHUT UP!' Ichigo shouted, now completely embarrassed by what his father was suggesting. Orihime just looked on with a flushed face trying not to be embarrassed. 'I am done…GOOD NIGHT!' Ichigo screamed and shut his door to his room.

The next morning came rather swiftly and this morning seemed like a normal morning….at least at the Kurosaki house. Nel and Yuzu were in the kitchen making breakfast, while Karin just sat at the table looking bored.

'Good morning Ichigo!' Isshin screamed and ran towards him but was stopped by Ichigo's roundhouse kick.

'How many times do I have to tell you not to start that crap in the morning! Its far too early for that!' Ichigo shouted annoyed at his father already.

'Oh my God! Are you okay Mr Kurosaki?' Orihime exclaimed not accustomed to their rough housing routine every morning.

'oh good morning Orihime. Don't worry they're like this all the time you get used to it after a while.' Karin said flatly.

'Good morning my dear child! How are you this morning?' Isshin asked.

'Don't harass her so early in the morning dad.' Ichigo said through gritted teeth.

'Don't worry my son I wouldn't steal your beautiful goddess from you.' Isshin mocked. Ichigo only grunted and slammed his head on the table. _Great my day is already of to a bad start_ he thought.

'Yuzu do you need any help? Is there anything I should do?' Orihime asked.

'No worries,' Nel said ' we're family, you don't have to be formal, just relax and be yourself Orihime you are home.'

'Thank you Nel.' Orihime said. For just knowing Nel for a few hours they were already got along like sisters.

Ichigo smiled, glad that she was being well received by his family even though they were harassing him about their relationship.

They all finished breakfast and got ready for the day. Orihime felt sad when Ichigo told her to stay with Nel and his sisters, in case anything were to happen he did not want her to get hurt. Orihime agreed but was depressed she didn't get to be with Ichigo.

Ichigo and his father arrived at Urahara's castle and listened carefully to the battle plan. Soi fon and Urahara addressed the plan to the Ishida the archer / quincy, Chad (the only human other than Orihime known to have supernatural abilities), Ichigo, the visoreds and the other shinigami such as Hisagi, Toshiro and Ikkaku that were dispatched from the Seiteri for this mission.

Soi fon began, 'Team one consist of Shinji, Renji, Ichigo, and Ikkaku. You will storm the entrance of the layout. Team two Hisagi, Toshiro, Isshin and Chad will surround the rear. Ishida, Isshin, Hachi and Hiyori will cover the east side of the hideout while myself, Lisa, Mashiro and Kensei will cover the west side. We will search the premises. Just remember that we need to capture anyone alive to extract information out them. It is imperative that we refrain from using deadly force unless absolutely necessary. Now let's move out'


	7. Chapter 7

A:N: hey everyone soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy, then I got sick, went out of town and lost my writing motivation. But I'm back now...finally. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave feedback :) and thank u for reading my story I just hope I wrote it well for u :)

Enjoy

Chapter 7

Everyone moved out as the sun rose over the now stirring town and moved quickly to their positions and surrounded the abandoned inn Aizen and the others were believed to be hiding. Team one: Shinji, Renji, Ichigo, and Ikkaku approached the entrance of the layout, while team two: Hisagi, Toshiro, Isshin and Chad surrounded the rear. Team three Ishida, Hachi and Hiyori arrived at the east side of the hideout while Soi fon, Lisa, Mashiro and Kensei were at the west side. Once everyone was in place they waited for Soi fon's order for all to move in simultaneously to ensure no one would escape.

'Go!' Soi fon instructed through the kido method Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra. They all moved into the building and began their search. Ichigo, Shinji, Renji and Ikkaku who entered through the front moved cautiously inside. After a few minutes walking down a winding pathway Ichigo began to wonder if anyone was even home he decided to open the first door at the hallway and begin searching the rooms. Once he opened the doors he saw a shadow of two people standing in the room. The shadows moved forward into the light so their faces could be seen. There were two men who happened to be arrancars standing in front of them. One had pink hair and glasses while the other had long blond hair. 'Well it looks like our hiding is over.' said the man with the pink hair, 'Am I right, shinigami?'

Meanwhile team two: Hisagi, Toshiro, Isshin and Chad surrounded the back entrance and began to open the door to enter when and loud sound erupted shaking the ground beneath them. Everyone went flying back hitting the ground with a loud thump.

'What the hell was that?' Hisagi asked looking to see if the others were ok as he pushed himself off the ground. Chad hit his head and was knocked unconscious by the blast. Toshiro and Isshin just suffered scrapes but were overall unhurt by the blast and got to their feet.

"where is Chad? ' Isshin asked looking around. He finally saw him sticking out under a piece or rubble. Hisagi helped Isshin pull Chad out. They checked his vitals and knew he was still alive just unconscious. 'Now what?' Toshiro asked 'we are down one fighter and we don't know how many enemies we're up against.' Laughter erupted from behind them. They all froze momentarily before turning slowly to face the source of the laughter. Three shadows emerged from the smoke. One arrancar was Arrancar #103,Dordonii. He had a long face and a Spanish look with black hair and blue eyes. His hair resembled a pair of horns and he had a van-dyke beard and mustache with a red sash tied at his waist. The other arrancar, was Di Roy RinkerArrancar #16. He stopped his laughing once he noticed that they were all staring at him. Di Roy had a hollow mask like a bulky headpiece similar in shape to a hammerhead shark with the right side of his mask wrapped in bandages. The third figure was Arrancar #11Shawlong Koufang. He had a long face and black hair, braided over his shoulder. His mask at on the top of his head, had a portion dropping down to cover the upper-left half of his face.

'Well Ninos,' said Dordonii, 'seems as if you are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe you came here on purpose?'

'Do you work for Aizen?' Toshiro asked. 'Just tell me where he is and there wouldn't be any trouble.'

'Wouldn't be any trouble? The shinigami says. Well why not, what fun will this be if there is no trouble?' Di Roy mocked.

'Enough talk, reap Kazeshimi!' Hisagi said releasing his zanpukto which resembled two death scythes joined by a metal chain at the bottom. He held one scythe and threw it towards Di Roy who quickly dodged the attack. Di Roy began to laugh, 'I don't think you are taking this seriously shinigami. You really under estimate our powers. Don't you?'

Hisagi pulled his scythe back stabbing Di roy in the back. Blood squirted in the air as Di Roy fell. Hisagi yanked his chain back. Di Roy began laughing once more. "You really think I would be that easy to kill, stupid soul reaper!' Di Roy shouted as he got back to his feet. He pulled out his zanpukto and jumped towards Hisagi. Hisagi threw his scythes. The first one missed but the other got close and he pulled it again wrapping the chain around Di Roy's zanpukto and pulling it out of his grasp.

'You were saying?' Hisagi remarked with a smirk which was quickly wiped away when Di Roy created a cero and sent it flying right at Hisagi. The cero got him in his upper arm.

Isshin attacked Shawlong while Dordoni tried a sneak attack against Toshiro but Toshiro sensed him and was able to dodge the attack by a hair.

'You've resorted to sneak attacks and dirty tactics I see. Well then I guess I wouldn't fight fair either!' Toshiro remarked. 'Reign over the Frosted Heavens! Hyorinmaru!' he shouted releasing his zanpukto to form an ice dragon perched on his shoulders. He thrust his sword forward and the dragon engulfed Dordoni freezing him in an instant. 'Well I guess you weren't as strong as you thought.' Toshiro said while looking back at his opponent frozen in the ice.

Shawlong and Isshin were still in combat. Shawlong was about to release his zanpukto when Isshin sliced his arm clean off in one swing. 'Oh no you don't!' Isshin shouted 'there's no way in hell I'm letting your release your zanpukto and attack me. Burn Engetsu!' he shouted. Flames flowed out of his sword as he used his attack getsuga tenshou. A bright blue light sliced Shawlong in half, blood now covering the floor beneath him as his corpse fell.

Isshin turned and saw that Hisagi just got hit in the arm with a cero and had burn marks around his chest area with blood trickling down his arm. Isshin rushed to block Di Roy's incoming attack aimed at Hisagi's head. Metal clashed with metal and Isshin pushed back with all him might sending Di Roy stumbling back a bit. At the same time Chad awoke and struggled to his feet.

'Woah Chad take it easy. You were knocked out you shouldn't be moving so fast.' Hisagi said.

'This isn't over yet!' Di Roy screamed. ' I will kill you!' he shouted ' better yet I'll just cut out the weakling from your group.' In an instant he disappeared using sonido and reappeared behind Chad stabbing him straight in the heart. Blood gushed from the wound and splattered all over the ground. Chad coughed up blood and heard his group shouting his name in shock. Di Roy pushed his sword in deeper and twisted it in Chad's body causing more blood to gush. Chad's eyes starting rolling back and he collapsed on the floor. Isshin was the first to reach his side and check his pulse confirming that he was indeed dead.

'Chad,' Isshin whispered 'I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you.' Isshin closed Chad's eyes and rose to face Di Roy.

'Getsuga Tenshou!' he shouted swinging his blade towards Di Roy. Di Roy moved but it wasn't enough to completely dodge the attack. He was screaming in pain, his right arm was severed at his shoulder and blood gushed out like a rapid flowing river.

'Does it hurt you bastard?!' Isshin shouted and punched him so hard he dislocated his jaw. 'Let me hear you scream now you piece of shit!'Hisagi grabbed his shoulders 'Isshin stop! Its not worth it. It wouldn't bring Chad back!' Hisagi cried. Isshin started to calm down and Hisagi let him go.

'Yes that's true but at least I can give him justice.' Isshin said. He took his sword and stabbed Di Roy in the heart. 'Getsuga tenshou' he said. The attack split Di Roy's body straight down the middle. 'Well that's the end of that.' Isshin said bitterly. Another loud sound echoed in the area.

'the others must still be fighting lets go and help them.' Toshiro said. The rest nodded and started into the building .

The man speaking to Ichigo and his team was Syayel apporro grantz (espada number 8) and his brother Yylfordt Granz stood next to him.

'Well brother, I don't know about you but I think we should fight them quickly and be on our way.' Yylfordt said.

'Remember our orders from Aizen were just to observe and distract, not exactly fight and kill the shinigami.' Syayel said. 'Besides I rather just have a talk with them and have them show me their powers and how interesting they actually are.'

'Well if u want to see my power you're gonna have to fight me!' Ikkaku shouted pointing his sword at the pink haired man. Ichigo put his hand in front of Ikkaku

'No Wait,' Ichigo said ' what do you mean by distraction? And where the hell is Aizen?'

'He's just as dense as Aizen said isn't he?' said Szayel 'you mean you haven't figured out that Aizen isn't actually here and that he has another objective?'

'What exactly do you mean by other objective? What are Aizen's plans?!' Shinji demanded.

'well,' Yylfordt started ' didn't you think it was strange for him to be calm all this time until you brought that woman into Karakura?'

Ichigo gripped his sword tighter, overcome with shock and anger. Tension was showing in his muscles and face as he spoke through gritted teeth 'What do you mean….are you talking about Orihime? What do you want with her?!' Ichigo demanded his voice steadily rising 'What the hell does Aizen want her for?!'

Yylfordt just laughed 'temper, temper. Control yourself all I did was say one thing and you get this angry? I-'

His words were cut short when in that moment of rage Ichigo flash stepped right in front of and stabbed him in the chest. Blood gushed from his wound and down his back as Yylfordt choked on his own blood as he coughed it up.

'I will not ask again,' Ichigo said, his words were dripping with murderous intent 'what does Aizen want with Orihime?...ANSWER ME DAMN IT!' Ichigo shouted as he thrust his zanpukto deeper into Yylfordt's chest making him wince and cough up more blood.

'Brother!' Szayel shouted grabbing the hilt of his zanpukto. Shinji flash stepped quickly in front Szayel to prevent him from attacking Ichigo and blocked his sword swing.

'I am your opponent!' Shinji said 'best if you remember that.'

Szayel gritted his teeth watching his brother helplessly bleed. Ichigo pulled his sword out of Yylfordt and he fell to the ground.

'Some use you are.' Ichigo said 'Shinji I-'

'You don't have to say any more Ichigo, we understand. We can handle these guys, get back to Orihime now.' Renji said. Ichigo nodded and started to leave.

'No its too soon… he needs more time…. we have to buy more time.' Yylfordt whispered feeling himself slowly being dragged into the darkness of death.

'What do you mean he needs more time? Just what are you talking about?' Renji asked.

'Wouldn't matter, by the time he gets there Aaroniero would have already snatched up that woman.' Szayel said 'you would be too late besides its not really your concern because all three of you will die here and I'll use your body parts as specimens for my experiments.'

'Extend Hōzukimaru!' Ikkaku shouted.

'Bankai Hihiō Zabimaru!' Renji shouted

'My, my already going to use bankai? That's kind of pathetic.' Szayel mocked.

'Its not pathetic, I just don't have time to waste with people like you.' Renji said yanking Zabimaru forward attacking Szayel.

'This is going to be problematic isn't it.' Szayel said and turned around to block Ikkaku's thrust. 'So you all are going to attack me at once huh? What about you who said you were my opponent? Why are you just standing there?'

'Collapse Sakanade.' Shinji said. After this he revealed his hollow mask.

'You're a visored then? A shinigami who has crossed over to the hollow side, how marvelous I've never done any experiments with one of you. This should be interesting.' Szayel said grasping his zanpukto handle tighter and clashing swords with Shinji. Szayel was cut on his shoulder and blood gushed from his wound. _Wait what just happened I don't understand?_ Ikkaku landed another hit on Szayel apporo _but how? I saw him coming from my left side and blocked the attack but I'm injured on the right?_ Renji also shot his baboon canon move from his bankai leaving Szayel with deep burns all over his body.

'Welcome to the inverted world Espada! Shinji said with a smirk on his face.

' Oh I get it now, so that's what your abilities are well then….did you still think that would defeat me?' he said while pulling out a small bottle and drinking the contents. The shinigami were amazed to see his wounds slowly heal and close.

'I am not to be underestimated!' szayelaporro shouted as he released his zanpukto Fornicarás after which a black liquid spewed forth from Szayelaporro.

'What the hell is that?' Ikkaku shouted.

'I don't know but I'm going to avoid it.' Renji said

Team four Soi fon, Lisa, Mashiro and Kensei were searching the west side of the premises when they encountered Ggio and Luppi. Luppi was espada number 6 and Ggio was one of the fracciones of Barragan but stayed on the premises.

'Just like you shinigami to stir up trouble.' Ggio said.

'Is that so?' Soi fong inquired 'well if you ask me it's you people and Aizen who stir up trouble. We are the ones who have to clean up after your mess.'

Ggio wasted no time and drew his sword charging Soi fong head on. They both clashed swords relentlessly and the sound of the clashing metal resonated in the area. She threw punches and kicks at him and he kept dodging

'So this is how the captain of the stealth force fights, not too shabby. I'm rather unimpressed.' Ggio used sonido reappearing behind her and lunged at her again. . 'Big mistake.' Soi fon said as she released suzemebachi and stung him on his shoulder. 'that's one' she said.

'now would it really be wise to kill one of the few arrancars here who know about the plan and where Aizen's whereabouts currently are.' Ggio said.

_If what he says is true maybe I should just knock him out and take him prisoner _Soi fon thought.

'What?' Kensei asked 'if you know something tell us now!'

'Can't you ask nicely or you know at least say please.' Ggio said.

'Ask nicely my ass' Kensei shouted charging towards Ggio. Luppi just stood there watching them fight like barbarians.

'Come now Ggio its time for us to go.' He said.

'Go? Go where? You're not going anywhere till we get some answers.' Lisa shouted.

'I guess its inevitable. We must fight and kill you in battle then before we can leave.'

Kensei and Mashiro hollowfied and began attacking Luppi. Luppi unfortunately was too slow and got thrown around like a ragdoll. Kensei concentrated his energy in his fist and punched Luppi straight into the ground while Mashiro concentrated her energy into a kick to the chest. A combination attack from both of them made Luppi hit the grounds o hard that the ground below him cracked and caved in. Luppi coughed up blood and suffered broken ribs and other broken bones. Luppi was now immobilized and unconscious.

'Luppi! Damn it!' Ggio shouted looking back at his fallen comrade. In his frustrated state Lisa charged him and landed a blow to his cheek as he tried to dodge the attack.

'Damn you.' He cursed, then he felt a sudden pain and was knocked into unconsciousness. Mashiro had delivered a blow to the back of his neck rendering him unconscious. 'well now that's taken care of I will let Hachi know and we will take them back for interrogation.' Soi fon said.

Team three Ishida, Hachi and Hiyori arrived at the east side encounter were startled suddenly while moving thought the inn by an object that looked like a disc shaped blade with a string attached crashing through the door towards them. Before them stood privareon espada Cirucci Sanderwicci with short purple-colored hair, purple-colored eyes and light purple teardrop markings on each cheek. Her outfit consisted of a frilly dress and a pair of knee-high boots with wings on her back.

'So what brings you shinigami here?' Cirucci asked 'If you are looking for Aizen he's long gone.'

'So it would seem.' Ishida said pointing his quincy bow at her with an arrow aimed and ready. 'We are here to gather information…'

'Look arrancar!' Hiyori interrupted 'we can do this the easy way or the hard way…. now tell me what I wanna know. Where is Aizen? What does he plan to do?'

Cirucci laughed, 'as if I'll tell the likes of you.' Uryu started firing arrows at her but she kept deflecting and blocking their attack. 'Is that all you got quincy? Then I guess I have nothing to worry about.'

'Hey! You got me to worry about cause I'm gonna kick your ass!' Hiyori shouted.

'Hmmm….the little midget wants to stop me, how hilarious.' Cirucci said.

'Gorondorīna!' Cirucci yelled and pulled on the whip with the disk and sent it flying towards them. With swift movements she hit Hiyori and Uryu. Hachi reacted quickly and put up a barrier but her disk blade grinded against it before shattering it like glass in an instant.

'Hachi watch out!' Hiyori shouted using flash step to come between the disc and Hachi. She got pushed back a bit by the force of the rotating disc hitting her sword. She pushed with all her might and was able to push it away from her. Hiyori hollowfied and attacked again landing a blow cutting the sleeve off her dress.

'You little bitch! You're gonna pay for that!'Cirucci hissed. Hiyori attacked again and again but Cirucci deflected every attack. Cirucci was able to injure Hiyori's arm with her disc blade. Uryu tried shooting arrows at the same time but Cirucci was too quick.

'what the hell is all this ruckus about?' a female voice sounded in the shadows slowly moving towards them. This woman was Loly Aivirrne, the 33rd Arrancar. She had long, black hair with two long pigtails and her visible right eye was pink. The remnants of her mask covered her left eye, which was shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask. Before she could react to what was transpiring in front of her Hachi created a prison barrier to trap her.

'Hey what the hell is this?' she screamed banging her hands against the barrier 'let me out!'

'Loly!' Cirucci screamed and in that moment Hiyori flash stepped behind her and sliced the cable holding the disk blade. 'what?'

'You left yourself wide open arrancar!' Hiyori shouted. Uryu then shot his special arrow the Seele Schneider in Cirucci's abdomen. Her spirit energy drained and she gave herself up. To be safe Hachi also put her in a barrier. Hachi then opened the seinkaimon and pushed the two prisoners through. At the other end of the seinkaimon were the rest of the stealth force squad members. All anxiously awaiting the opening of the seinkaimon to receive prisoners in Karakura. Once the prisoners were received Hachi closed the pathway and used kido to alert the others that they have prisoners for questioning and to retreat for now. Soi fon then heard Hachi's message to withdraw then called him to their location to transport the other two arrancars. Team one who were fighting with Szayelapporro froze mid fight to listen.

'Well if that's the case my work here is done.' Szayelapporro said opening a garganta behind him. 'Maybe we can finish this another time shinigami.'

'No! wait! This isn't over!' Ikkaku shouted running towards Szayelapporro but the garganta gateway already closed.

'Damn it! That bastard we let him get away.' he shouted punching the ground.

'Wait,' Shinji said 'that was a garganta that he used right? That means Aizen or wherever the others are hiding are somewhere in Hueco mundo forest.

'Hueco mundo forest?! How the hell are we supposed to find them there you know how big that forest is, besides we have no way of creating a garganta yet so we have no chance for now.' Renji said.

'well at least now we have some prisoners and we can get some information from them, let's just hope it's enough.' Shinji said.


End file.
